


Snowball Fight

by slytherclawpadawan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra doesn't do cold, F/M, Fluff, Hera and Kanan are parents, Sabine and Ezra are siblings, The Ghost Crew - Freeform, and Zeb is the bad influence, it's just a fun little fic, set during season 2, with a dash of angst at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherclawpadawan/pseuds/slytherclawpadawan
Summary: While waiting on Kanan to return from gathering intel, Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb find a way to pass the time...





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back, back again...   
> Y'ALL it's been forever since I showed my face (this semester was a GAUNTLET), but I'm back now!! Here's a lovely cupcake of fluff to enjoy while I hopefully start working on certain neglected fics again... As always, please comment any suggestions or feedback you may have, it's a big help in the learning process!

“Oh, come on, Ezra, it is not that cold!”

“What do you mean, ‘It’s not that cold,’ there’s half a foot of snow on the ground!” Ezra whined, rubbing his arms to try and generate warmth.

“You should come to Krownest sometime. There, it’s not officially ‘cold’ until the blizzards are so thick you can’t see your hand in front of your face,” Sabine said, amused at Ezra’s plight.

“Yeah, well, Lothal isn’t exactly a winter planet. I can count on one hand the amount of times when it snowed where I grew up, and my definition of ‘cold’ is when I can see my breath!” Ezra shot back, gesturing toward the puff of water vapor emitting from his mouth.  

“Will you two can it for a while? Keep it up, and I’m burying both of your heads in the snow, so I can get some peace and quiet until Kanan gets back,” Zeb grumbled.

Ezra sulked and scowled, hunched over from the cold. Of all the planets off the Empire’s radar, why did their informant have to pick this ice cube? Surely there was a nice tropical moon somewhere that the Empire didn’t know about. And of course, they couldn’t just stay on the Ghost, they had to stand outside the village he was in, if it could even be called that, just in case he needed backup. Which apparently only bothered him, as Sabine grew up in the frozen version of hell while Zeb was naturally insulated from the cold.

After a few minutes of silence, Ezra groaned again. “What is taking Kanan so lo—"

 _Whap_. Something cold hit Ezra on the side of his head, cutting him off. Half his face covered in snow, he whipped around to see Sabine holding a snowball in her hand. Her helmet was on, but he knew it hid an evil grin.

“That’s what you get for complaining,” Sabine said mischievously.

“I was not—" _Whap_. The second snowball hit Ezra square in the chest.

“Yeah, you were.”

“Oh, you want some, Bean?” Ezra challenged, scooping up snow. Before he even got a proper snowball made, he felt another frozen missile disintegrate against his forehead. Was snowball warfare a part of Mandalorian training, or something? “Oh, now you’ve done it!” Ezra yelled, pitching the snowball at Sabine, who easily dodged it.

“I think bucketheads have better aim!” she said, pitching another snowball at Ezra.

“Excuse me?” replied Ezra. This meant war. Ezra bent down and got as much snow in his hands as fast as he could.

“Alright, cut it out, we got a job to do,” Zeb growled, rolling his eyes.

Ezra, however, was way too engrossed in this battle. As he stood back up, he hastily crammed the wad of snow he gathered, and without even aiming he hurled it in Sabine’s direction as hard as he could.

He didn’t even notice that Zeb had placed himself in between the two teenagers until the snowball hit the Lasat square in the face.

Ezra’s eye’s widened in shock and terror as Sabine doubled over, laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

Zeb stood silently for a few agonizing seconds before his face curled into a wicked smirk. “Okay, you wanna chuck some snow around? _Let’s chuck some snow around_.”

“Alright!” Sabine cackled. Ezra on the other hand frantically scrambled away from Zeb, who had started to construct a mountain of a snowball, while attempting to gather as much snowy ammo as he could.

“S-Sabine, a little help!”

“Every man for himself!” Sabine cheered gleefully, pitching more snowballs at Zeb’s back.

“Don’t sound so smug, you’re next!” Zeb snarled. He hefted the behemoth over his head and hurled it toward Ezra, but not before getting pegged several times by both of his opponents. The frozen hunk soared in the air as its target tried to run away from it as best he could and braced for impact. The mass exploded at Ezra’s feet, toppling him face-first in the snow.

Spitting out snow and trying to get on his feet, Ezra was completely prepared to get mad for being targeted like this. Steaming, he whipped his head around expecting to see more snowballs headed this way, except his assailants were far too occupied turning on each other. Sabine was flitting around Zeb, cackling and pelting him with snowballs, while the Lasat was preparing his second giant snowball. Suddenly, every ounce of anger within him melted as he burst into laughter.

As quickly as he could, Ezra balled up another snowball and pitched it at Sabine. Just as she was rearing back to land another hit on Zeb, the snowball burst right on her helmet visor, causing her to lose her footing and plant her rear in the snow.

“Seriously, Ezra?” she said indignantly.

“Hey, every man for himself!” Ezra shot back.

Zeb smirked evilly, “You got that right.” Once again, he aimed his enormous snowball at Ezra and threw, except this time Ezra ducked and let it soar over this head. He opened his mouth to gloat before yet another snowball to the face cut him off. He wiped his face with his forearm and this time returned the tilted smiles on Zeb and Sabine’s faces.  Without saying a word, all three simultaneously started to gather more snow. Zeb was completing the trilogy of jumbo snowballs, Sabine was cranking out snowballs like a machine and arranging them in neat pyramids, and Ezra was just trying to hold as many individual snowballs as humanly possible.

Once the ammunition was gathered, the combatants silently stared each other down, daring each other to make the first move. Grinning, Ezra plucked a snowball from his armload and drew his arm back to pitch.

“You guys are so going d—”

“ _What_ is going on here?”

All three Spectres froze, any mirth wiped clean off their faces. They slowly turned to face their unimpressed leader glaring at them from just outside the village’s entrance. All snow was dropped unceremoniously.

“He-hey Kanan,” sputtered Ezra, plastering on the most winning smile he could muster. Kanan remained stone-faced.

“I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t need backup,” Kanan fumed.

Zeb laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. “Kanan, listen…”

“Back to the Ghost, _now_.”

Silent as the grave, the three offenders trudged after their leader toward the awaiting reprimand.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“All three of you. Double duty. Two weeks.”

Ezra’s jaw dropped. “ _Seriously_ Hera?!”

“You know what, I wasn’t serious. Better make that three weeks,” Hera shot back, her glare turning dangerous.

“But Hera…” Sabine started.

“No ‘but’s. You recklessly ignored your post and potentially put Kanan in danger had he needed backup.” Kanan, leaning in the corner of the cockpit, grunted in assent. “I’m especially disappointed in _you_ , Zeb.” The Lasat winced at Hera’s wrath. “For the next three weeks, I am going to have you three so busy, we will have to invent new chores to assign you. Do I make myself clear?”

The three nodded glumly.

“Get some rest- you’ll need it. We start first thing tomorrow,” Hera finished.

As the three shuffled out of the cockpit, Kanan chimed in. “For you, Ezra, that means _all the katas_.”

“Yes, master,” Ezra winced, following Sabine and Zeb back to the cabins. Chopper wupped a few choice suggestions for chores just loud enough for the guilty party to hear.

“Keep it up, and I’ll have you on double duty too, Chop,” Hera grumbled, sending the droid hurrying out of the cockpit as well.

After the door slid closed, Hera and Kanan stood silently for a few moments. After they were sure that everyone was far away enough, their frowns melted into soft chuckles only they could hear.

“Way to lay down the law, ‘Captain,’” Kanan grinned with a jaunty salute.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hera replied, her smile betraying her. “Their serious lapse in judgement warrants serious consequences.” She winked at Kanan.

“Admit it, you were trying not to laugh the entire time you were reading them the riot act.”

“Pot, meet kettle.”

“Excuse you, I took everything seriously the entire time.”

“Sure,” Hera snorted. She made her way over to where Kanan was standing. “A snowball fight, of all things,” she muttered, shaking her head with a soft smile.

“Well, at least they’re bonding as a team,” Kanan replied, his eyes taking in every inch of Hera.

“Almost reminds me of that time on Vandor,” said Hera, nestling herself against Kanan.

Kanan planted soft kiss on her lips, “You and I remember Vandor very differently.” He wrapped his arms around Hera’s front, pulling her close to him.

Resting her head under her Jedi’s chin, Hera grinned. “Ezra’s so screwed tomorrow, isn’t he?”

Kissing Hera’s head, Kanan whispered, “You got that right.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Well, sure hope it was worth it,” Zeb grumbled.

“I got to nail both you and Ezra in the face- totally worth it,” answered Sabine.

“I nearly died so many times today,” Ezra reflected, shell shocked.

“Yeah, well, you won’t get so lucky if you wake me up tonight again,” Zeb growled. “If this is my last full night’s sleep for the month, I intend on enjoying it.” Without another word, he slouched into his cabin and shut the door behind him, leaving Ezra and Sabine standing in the hallway.

“Well, kid was it worth it?” Sabine needled.

“Was a five-minute snowball fight worth three weeks of hell?” Ezra asked incredulously. Sabine raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Yep. Definitely worth it,” he admitted. At that, Sabine smirked and turned toward her cabin. “H-Hey, where’d you learn to make snowballs like that?” Ezra blurted out. Sabine froze.

“On Krownest, where I grew up. Me and my br—I mean, the other kids my age used to have snowball fights all the time during breaks from training. It’s about the only thing you really can do on that ice cube,” Sabine replied wistfully, her eyes glazing over to another time and place. From her slight, sad smile, Ezra could tell it was a better, simpler time. He awkwardly cleared his throat, snapping her back into reality.

“Well, if I ever need to learn how to annihilate Inquisitors with snowballs, I guess I know who to go to.”

Sabine snorted, “Sure thing, kid.”


End file.
